


Mirror rorriM

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy moved his eyes from the bar mirror in front of him to the near empty glass in his hand.  A moment later, and without his say-so, his eyes were back on the mirror and the reflection of Chekov in another person’s lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror rorriM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> Written for Thtwzjustadream, who asked for McChekov angst for the Trick or Treat meme.  
> It broke my heart a little.
> 
> Not beta read.

It was painful to watch. 

McCoy moved his eyes from the bar mirror in front of him to the near empty glass in his hand. A moment later, and without his say-so, his eyes were back on the mirror and the reflection of Chekov in another person’s lap.

They’d been a thing, an item, a couple. Jim had done him a favor and put them in the same leave rotation. Every time the ship docked in a friendly locale twelve percent of the ship got to take leave, and McCoy was grateful that handful of times he’d been able to have a break with Chekov. 

Not being together anymore, watching Chekov get drunk in every port, leave for a cheap hotel room with another person… Being on leave with Pavel didn’t bring him a feeling of gratitude for the last few months.

The bartender poured more bourbon into his glass, shook his head at the poor slob and his obvious infatuation. McCoy nodded and kept staring at the mirror.

He couldn’t really fault Chekov, picking someone up in a bar was a time honored tradition. He met his ex wife that way. _Bitch!_ And he recalled sitting with Jim and Scotty, laughing as they watched Chekov drink too much and climb into people’s laps. But that was before… Before Chekov had climbed into McCoy’s lap.

Leonard drained his glass and flipped it upside down. He was done drinking, any more and he’d do something foolish. Like beg Pavel to forgive him.

He didn’t even remember what the fight had been about. That last fight, the one that ended their 6 month fling. But there had been so many arguments that he knew the fight was a symptom and not the disease itself.

He wanted… Wanted so badly. Wanted to pull Chekov off of the lap-du-jour. Wanted to tell him he was sorry. Wanted to tell him he could do better. Wanted to be a better man. Wanted to deserve Chekov.

He had to get up. He had to get out before he started crying, pleading. 

McCoy stood, pushed the barstool in and fished in his pocket for the credits to cover the tab and leave a good tip for the bartender who didn’t make him talk. He was about to turn and leave when he felt hands grip his hips. Felt the top of someone’s head lean into his back.

Not just someone, _Pavel._

McCoy closed his eyes, tried to be adult, used all of his willpower not to turn around and scoop Checkov into his arms. “Are you okay? You need a lift back to the Enterprise?” His voice didn’t sound strong to his own ears, but he’d said the right thing.

The scalp against his back twisted, as if Pavel was shaking his head negatively.

“There is a mirror on the other wall too, Len. I watched you… watch me.”

The hands moved from his hips to wrap around his torso. McCoy could feel Chekov’s face against his spine. 

“I missed you, you old bastard.” 

Leonard smiled. How many times had he referred to himself like that in Pavel’s presence? McCoy lifted one of Chekov’s hands to his face, kissed the knuckles. “I missed you too.”


End file.
